The purpose of the proposed research is to assess and identify the needs for continuing education for medical librarianship and to design, implement, and evaluate a program which will best be responsive to these needs. Identification of needs will depend heavily on data already collected in the study, "Investigation of the Educational Needs of Health Sciences Library Manpower", and the parallel study conducted by the American Hospital Association. Small additional amounts of data may need to be collected. Existing continuing education programs, such as those conducted by the Medical Library Association, related to health sciences librarianship will be surveyed. Once a total system of continuing education has been designed, a small subset of the system will be developed in detailed, administered to a group of health sciences library personnel, and evaluated.